


All Wrapped Up: Christmas 2065

by Naramis



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: All Wrapped Up Collection, F/F, Smut, au set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramis/pseuds/Naramis
Summary: My submission for the collective All Wrapped Up Christmas Challenge.These are the prompts of which at least 5 had to be included:Praise/Daddy/Little One kinkEdgingStrapPower Bottom takes chargeCandle WaxThermometerDecoratingHot chocolateEarringA letterHope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	All Wrapped Up: Christmas 2065

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of escalated a little so here we are 8k words later :D Sorry!
> 
> This is the place that the venue for the evening is roughly based on, so you get a visual impression: https://images.app.goo.gl/WoK1VTxTDXJRovFN6

** All Wrapped Up: Christmas 2065 **

December 23rd, 2065  
7:01pm

Anne Lister nervously tapped her watch as the hover taxi slowed down and stopped at their destination for the evening. Glancing down at the time, she furrowed her brows as the glowing digits changed right in that moment, as if taunting her for being only _just_ late – untypical.

And not her fault. If not for Marian they would’ve gotten here sooner, not right at 7 on the dot. Well, 7:01 now. By the time they made it inside they would be late a few minutes. Not that anyone cared, the party started from 7 and not _at_ 7\. But Anne hated being late anyway.

She opened the door of the cab with force, nearly hitting their robot driver who had just walked up and reached out to open the door for her. _Too slow._ She paid the machine no mind as she turned to the concierge who was rushing down the stairs of the grand building to greet them and take their bags.

She left whatever there was to discuss to her aunt and sister as she turned to look at the venue for the evening.

_The Orchid_ it read in golden letters above the wide entrance of the hotel that they had been invited to by the Rawsons. Even from the outside the building made it clear that the owner had opted to replicate the design of times long past to give the building a royal look.

Old-fashioned but elegant, Anne thought with a hint of appreciation. The first it had in common with Christopher, the second not so much. Anne felt her frown return at the thought of the man whom she’d butted heads with often enough in her life.

“Shall we?”

She turned to her aunt who smiled at her. Her frown disappeared as she nodded, only to return when Marian shot her an impatient glare from beside her aunt.

“What?”

“Come on then, we’re going to be late.”

Anne stopped in her tracks. “And whose fault is that, Marian?”

Aunt Anne cleared her throat, her brief but impactful look silencing the sisters. They climbed the stairs to the entrance without any more bickering.

They entered the foyer and went to the reception where they checked in their rooms for the night, and then on to the venue Christopher had booked for his Christmas party that was undoubtedly just an opportunity for him to show off the wealth and influence he had on New Halifax.

They entered the main room which – despite its size – was crowded with people in the most expensive tuxedos and exquisite dresses standing or sitting together deep in conversation while waiters rushed around trying to meet the demand of champagne.

Over the noise of conversation Anne could just about make out the pianist at the far end of the room playing what she recognised as Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. She gave the room a onceover, finding the walls that were painted in a light brown, the dim lighting and dark brown furniture gave the venue a feeling not unsimilar to Shibden with the dark design that still radiated a pleasant warmth.

Marian had already vanished in the crowd, and Anne inwardly let out a sigh of relief that she was likely rid of her exhausting sister for the night.

“I’ll go find something to eat, you know where I’ll be,” Aunt Anne said with a smile, kindly patted her shoulder and made for the buffet.

Anne wasn’t in the mood for anything to eat. She needed a drink if she was going to survive Christopher’s brag party. It was easy enough to snatch a flute of champagne off a passing waiter before Anne let her gaze scan the room for any known faces or lonely ladies she could entertain herself with for the night.

A tap on the shoulder pulled her out of it. “And here I thought you wouldn’t show up.”

Anne smirked when the ever-fiery gaze of her old friend met hers. “Come on Tib, you know I wouldn’t miss it.”

Tib raised an eyebrow. “Because you cannot back down. Not because you actually want to be here with all the snobs.”

She looked around, laughing as if she didn’t look like one of ‘the snobs’ with her immaculate brogues and her dark grey tuxedo that undoubtedly cost a fortune by the looks of it. It made Anne feel underdressed in her own favourite black suit that – by this party’s standards – was nothing special. Although she looked handsome in it.

Anne shrugged. “I guess so. How’s things with you, Tib?”

Her friend casually took a sip from her whiskey. “Oh, you know-“

“Anne Lister!”

Anne wanted to sigh. She took a deep breath in preparation as she turned to the owner of the voice.

“Eliza Priestley,” Anne responded with almost as much enthusiasm, her winning grin in place as she greeted the woman who’d always had a fondness for her no matter how many rumours there were around about the mistress of Shibden Hall – and there were a lot. Many of them true, Anne thought roguishly.

Even though her gaze was fixated on the woman, Anne could feel Tib rolling her eyes next to her. She patted her shoulder, mumbling something about making for the bar before leaving her with Eliza.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Eliza said cheerfully. “How do you like it here? It’s grand, isn’t it?”

Anne finished her drink, using the moment to try and come up with a diplomatic way of responding without admitting that she wished she was back home in the quiet comfort of her home, away from the noise of New Halifax’s elite discussing their newest money-making schemes. There’d been a time Anne had wanted nothing more than to be part of said elite, but over the years she’d realised aside from bored rich men’s wives to seduce there was not much to gain for her that she enjoyed.

“Oh, it’s fantastic, Eliza. Christopher picked the location well.”

“Quite right. Enjoy herself, will you? And come over to chat with us if you like. William is eager to see you, and you remember Ann, don’t you?” Eliza pointed over to a small group. Anne could spot William who seemed in a discussion with another gentleman and next to him a blonde woman in a blue dress who stood with her back to her. She looked down the delicious exposed back, licking her lips when the woman turned slightly and their eyes met in what felt like silent understanding. _Ann Walker._ It lasted only a moment before Eliza’s presence pulled Anne back out.

“I do remember, Eliza. It must be years since we’ve seen each other. How is she?” Anne’s gaze wandered back to Ann, but the blonde had turned back around.

Eliza’s cheerful mood seemed to fall, and she looked to the side briefly and fiddled with her earring for a moment. “She’s doing well considering the circumstances. Her husband died only a few weeks ago.” She paused to follow Anne’s gaze to Ann. “It was a hard time for everyone. So unexpected.”

Anne nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that, Eliza.” Silently, Anne was going through the depths of her mind trying to remember for how long Ann had actually been married. It hadn’t been long, had it? It felt like it had been yesterday when she’d heard the heiress of the Walker clan had gotten married off, much to the satisfaction of her family who’d been trying for years to find a suitable match for the selective young woman – so she’d heard.

“She’s always been very fond of you, you know.” Eliza smiled, and just when Anne replaced her empty flute with another, Eliza nodded over to her group. “It would surely cheer her up if you say hello.”

Anne smiled politely and extended her hand in front of her. “Lead the way.”

She followed Eliza through the crowds and closer to the enticing back she’d found herself staring at just moments ago.

“William, Ann, see who I’ve found!”

Anne was used to this kind of attention, from Eliza especially. While she didn’t care much if Eliza liked her or not, she nevertheless enjoyed this kind of introduction and the way people would turn to look at her. She smiled widely as she shook William’s hand and exchanged pleasantries before turning to Ann. Anne took her hand in both of hers, leaning down so she was eye level with her.

“Miss Walker. I am so sorry for your loss. I’ve only just heard from Eliza. You must be devastated.”

A small smile formed on Ann’s lips as she nodded and deep blue eyes found hers. “Thank you.” Anne noticed how Ann briefly glanced over at Eliza who wasn’t paying attention to them, before adding, “I am okay. It wasn’t a happy union anyway.”

Anne nodded, smiling with sympathy. She wasn’t particularly surprised.

She rubbed her thumb absentmindedly over Ann’s hand, wondering momentarily if the young girl who’d followed Anne around with wonder and the most obvious crush some ten years ago was still in there somewhere. She had certainly grown into a beautiful woman, Anne noted as her eyes briefly flicked down Ann’s body which was hugged tightly by her vibrant dress.

Ann met her gaze with a little shyness and a glimmer in her eyes that drew Anne in. For a moment, she was – uncharacteristically – at a loss of words. _This could be interesting._

“How are you liking my cousin’s party?”

Anne chuckled, shaking her head, and they both took a sip from their drinks. “Honestly, I dreaded coming here. I can’t stand Christopher.”

Ann raised an eyebrow before erupting into amused laughter. Anne grinned, the bright sound music to her ears. The blonde calmed herself before their gazes locked.

“Me neither. But you know how it is, family business…” She glanced over at her relatives in a way that said more than a thousand words. Anne didn’t always have an easy time with her own family, but she could only imagine what it must be like to have such an overbearing family breathing down her neck.

Still, she smiled. Somehow, it felt to her like Ann didn’t laugh in such a carefree manner often enough, and hearing it had already lightened her mood.

“I don’t know about you, Miss Walker, but the evening is certainly taking an upturn for me. Your laugh is infectious.”

Ann returned the smile with the hint of a blush darkening her pale cheeks. “You can call me Ann.”

It was by pure coincidence that Anne glanced over Ann’s shoulder in that moment to spot Christopher and his useless brother Jeremiah nearby greeting their guests, no doubt with the usual slimy fake niceness that she was used to from Christopher in particular. Anne’s improved mood was threatened to take a downturn yet again.

“Miss Walker- Ann, would you fancy accompanying me on a walk in the gardens? I’ve read they are absolutely lovely, and I don’t know about you, but I could use some fresh air before I hear anyone mentioning investment strategies once more.”

Ann giggled, nodding and offering her hand for Anne to lead her outside through the crowds. Unexpected, but not an invitation Anne would turn down.

The air was still warm from a sunny day, a slight breeze having set in during the evening hours as the remaining sunlight disappeared on the artificial horizon that surrounded their space colony. It was a pleasant night for a walk, and as expected the hotel’s gardens that were framed by hedges and neatly planted flowers of all kinds did not disappoint.

They walked in silence for a bit, just taking in the relaxing calm atmosphere. They came to a stop at a bench to sit on, and only now Anne noticed they’d continued holding hands their entire way there. She hadn’t even noticed.

Letting go of Ann’s hand, she smiled sheepishly, feeling she’d overstepped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise-“

Ann shook her head and sat down with a warm smile of her own. “I didn’t mind.”

She followed Ann when the young woman looked up towards the sky where the first stars appeared on the darkening clear sky.

“It’s always been crazy to me, you know? That we are on this colony in space, away from Earth. That this is possible and where we live and breathe,” Ann explained in awe into the silence surrounding them that was otherwise only interrupted by the faint background noise of the party.

“Science has made it possible. It is quite the feat, no doubt. Humankind would not exist anymore without this place.”

Ann nodded, her gaze still fixated on the stars. “Our own Earth away from Earth,” she commented in a soft voice.

“It certainly is close to the real deal.” Anne paused, squinting as what memories of her early childhood she possessed tried to reach the surface. “I don’t remember much of Earth, but it was similar enough to this.”

Somehow, it pained her to think that Ann had never experienced it herself. Their gazes met, and Ann smiled fondly.

“I wish I could’ve seen it.”

They lingered a little in comfortable silence, each to her own thoughts before moving on.

Ann mentioned how long they hadn’t seen each other, and they talked about the past few years, how Anne had spent most of the time never quite settling, burying herself in her work and travelling a lot – to run away from heartbreak, mostly, though she didn’t tell her that.

Ann told her about her hobbies, how she liked drawing and was happy that she had plenty of freedom because of her wealth. It stood out to Anne that she didn’t talk about her deceased husband much at all, only mentioning him as if they’d barely known each other. She wanted to ask about it but felt it wasn’t her place to be nosy.

Ann reached up to rub her exposed arms, shivering. It had gotten colder. How long had they been sitting here already?

“You must be freezing.” Reflexively, Anne reached up and unbuttoned her suit jacket.

“Here, let me.” She wrapped it securely around Ann’s slim shoulders, picking up her sweet scent as she leaned close.

“Thank you. I could really use a hot chocolate right about now.” Ann chuckled.

“Shall we go inside? Surely we can find you some.”

Almost naturally, their hands found each other again as they made their way back to the party, smiling at each other before Anne held open the door for Ann to go through. Where would this lead?

It was atypical, but where she was usually so determined and goal-driven, Anne had not even had a single thought all evening of how to play her cards right to get Ann just where she wanted her. She’d enjoyed her company freely instead, not thinking about her next move but letting herself go with the flow.

She realised this now. It didn’t matter, if Anne was not grossly misjudging this, she was doing everything right. She found herself staring at the round curve of Ann’s ass as she followed her through the crowd to wherever the young woman was headed.

“Ann? Oh, there you are. We were wondering.”

Anne sighed. Despite the noise of the crowds around them, Ann seemed to notice, turning to her with a knowing smile before the source of the interruption reached them.

Catherine Rawson. Well, it could be worse. At least it wasn’t Christopher. Anne was hoping she’d manage to avoid him all evening even if it might undermine her goal of coming here to show herself despite what Christopher might think. But she didn’t care about that anymore.

“I see you’ve found company.” Catherine eyed them, her gaze lingering on the jacket around Ann’s shoulders with a twinkle in her eye that spoke volumes. Yet, Anne found it hard to judge if she disapproved or not. But the famous Lister charm would surely help her out. It always did.

“Miss Rawson-“

“Yes, I have indeed. Now, Cath, we’ll talk later, okay? Anne wanted to show me something.”

Grabbing her hand as if it were already the most normal thing in the world, Ann dragged a speechless Anne along with her until they were out of reach. They’d reached the now deserted foyer of the hotel. She giggled.

“What was that about?”

Ann blushed, looking away briefly. “Oh, I’ll explain some other time. I just wanted her off my back right now.” She bit her lip.

Anne smirked and stepped closer. “Want me all to yourself?”

Their gazes locked, blue eyes flickering down to Anne’s lips and back up. Their bodies seemed to be gravitating towards one another, and Anne placed her hand searchingly on the younger woman’s arm. _This is it._

“Maybe…” Ann whispered, hovering close before reaching for the collar of Anne’s shirt, but instead of pulling her in she simply _looked_ at her before moving away and breaking the spell, leaving a dazed Anne to catch up with what had just happened. She turned and followed Ann who’d moved along to call the elevator as if nothing had happened.

Now Anne wasn’t so sure anymore where this was going. Or whether she was even still in charge. What an odd feeling. How had this happened?

Ann refused to meet her gaze as the somehow agonisingly long wait for the elevator passed. Did it always take this long? Anne started to wonder if she should be excited to be taken to Ann’s room or if the blonde was playing with her. What a change in her usual role it would be.

The elevator’s doors opened eventually after no less than an eternity, and Anne felt momentary relief as they entered and Ann hit the button to go up. She was looking to make eye contact with her, and this time she found success.

Ann moved closer, putting her hands on Anne’s shoulders, searching her face for any sign of rejection and when she found none, leaned in to press her lips to Anne’s.

Anne lightly wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing against her petite frame as they kissed searchingly. Something compelled her to go slow right now, to take care and enjoy the moment as their lips moved against one another. Now she was silently grateful that this elevator wasn’t the fastest because she didn’t want this moment to end.

Ann pressed against her firmly, and Anne groaned when the blonde reached down for her butt and gave it a firm squeeze. She trailed her fingertips over Ann’s exposed back, letting her hands explore the softness of her skin. Ann hummed into their kiss.

The rude sound of the elevator doors opening, accompanied by someone clearing their throat pulled them out of it. Anne looked up. Luckily no one she knew. Ann took her hand and led her out, their chuckles filling the silent hall as the blonde led them down the corridor. Anne noticed that her room was right on the way.

“Hang on,” she said, stopping when they were in front of her door.

“This is my room, if you’d like…?” Anne scratched her neck. There was no reason to be sheepish now of all times, especially not for Anne Lister. Yet the feeling rose in her chest unexpectedly before she could shake it off and regain her composure. This woman was unhinging her. She’d expected Ann Walker to be more timid, somehow, and was still getting used to it, it seemed.

By way of responding, Ann kissed her with fervour, moaning when Anne flipped her round and pressed her against the door. Their gazes met between urgent kisses, and Anne fumbled for her key card.

Her room was covered in darkness, only barely illuminated by the faint moonlight shining through the opened curtains in the centre of the room. The door clicked shut behind them and they found each other blindly in the half dark.

Anne slipped her jacket off Ann’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss her exposed neck. Ann groaned, untucking the older woman’s white shirt from her trousers before opening button by button, stopping only when Anne pressed her against the wall and trailed along her dress searching for the zip. She couldn’t find it.

Ann let out a breathless chuckle. “O-on the left… it’s a bit hidden.”

Anne complied and found her target after a moment’s fumbling. She dragged down the zip slowly. “There we go,” she husked as their eyes met in the sparsely lit room.

She took a step back and her breath nearly caught in her throat when Ann stepped out of the dress and revealed her nearly naked body. And what a sight to behold it was. Anne blatantly stared until Ann stepped forward and fumbled for her belt. Watching her undo the thing with such urgency was probably one of the hottest things Anne had ever seen.

In the back of her mind she recalled she’d packed her strap – just in case. She filed that information away if Ann was up for it. But not now. Now she needed her hands on her.

She caught Ann’s hands when they trailed up her stomach where her shirt hung open, pressing her against the nearby wall as she kissed her while keeping her hands above her head. Ann’s hips bucked forward, and Anne smirked. _Someone’s eager._

Trailing kisses down her neck, she reached behind Ann to open her bra.

“Take this off,” Ann whispered, her hands grasping the white fabric of Anne’s shirt.

Anne grinned, stepping back and making a show of it as she removed the shirt. Ann stared at her wordlessly, taking in the prominent abs Anne had worked hard for as she closed the gap between them and pulled at the strap of Ann’s bra. Removing the open garment was more of a formality, and Ann discarded it without another thought.

Never one to leave an opportunity unused, Anne reached down to cup her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the hardened nipples. Ann let out a shaky breath. She reached forward, pulling Anne into a brief but searing kiss before taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. She kicked off her heels and dropped herself on it.

Anne discarded her pants and shoes in a hurry and joined her. She pressed her leg between Ann’s, earning a groan when their bodies met and their lips found one another once more. Anne ground her leg against the blonde’s core. There was no mistake how wet Ann was, Anne could feel the warmth of her arousal even through her underwear.

And she wasn’t the only one. Anne knew she’d already soaked her boxers. Ann was making her hot. She reached for the waistband of her ruined panties, making eye contact to ensure Ann was ready.

The blonde nodded, spreading her legs when Anne had removed the last piece of fabric covering her beautiful body. Anne sat up between her legs and ran her fingertips over her thighs, a pleased smile on her lips at the gasp she got in return and the way Ann’s hips pressed forward in search for more friction Anne was – currently – denying her.

Despite her own impatience growing, she wasn’t quite ready to give Ann that which she needed most right now. She smirked knowingly, met with a frown from her lover.

“Anne…”

“Yes?”

Her smirk widened.

Ann groaned in frustration, sitting up herself to reach for Anne and using the element of surprise to pull the older woman with her on top of her. She grabbed her hand, almost shoving it down.

“Did they never tell you not to keep a lady waiting?” The breathlessness of her voice betrayed her words, and Anne felt her core clench.

She trailed her fingertips over the insides of Ann’s thighs. “I guess I needed some-“ Anne groaned as she coated her fingertips with her wetness, “-reminding.”

The moment she swiped her fingers over Ann’s clit she was rewarded with a moan, and arms wrapped around her to keep her close. Anne closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of Ann warm and wet and ready against her fingers.

She slid down, teasing her entrance. Ann pressed against her, urging her on. Who was Anne to deny her any longer? She entered her first with one, then another finger, feeling her stretch around her.

Ann gasped. “Yes…”

Anne started moving slowly, locking eyes with the beauty underneath her. “You’re so hot,” she breathed as she got into a steady rhythm that Ann readily followed.

She moaned shakily when Anne found that sensitive spot inside her, and the brunette felt a rush of wetness greet her as she picked up her pace.

“Fuck,” Ann panted.

She pulled Anne in for a kiss, her tongue sliding against hers as they moved together wildly. Anne lost herself in the movements, in the rhythm they were going through together so well one could easily assume this wasn’t the first time they were in bed together.

Feeling Ann clench around her, she knew the young woman would likely not last much longer. She angled her hand in such a way that she could press her thumb against her clit. Ann shuddered, gasping as Anne didn’t let up her relentless thrusts.

Anne kissed her neck, and then, smirking, she slowed down her tempo. Ann furrowed her brow when she stopped entirely. She’d been so close.

“What are you doing?”

Anne pressed a series of pecks to her neck, almost apologetically, but that grin returned to her face as blown pupils met Ann’s that were shining with arousal as well as the glimmer of irritation.

Ann bucked her hips to get Anne to move, but nothing.

“Just taking a moment to look at you,” Anne purred half-jokingly.

She was legitimately using her forced ‘break’ to admire the stunning beauty Ann possessed, accentuated now by her hair messily strewn across the pillow and the wild look on her face. Oh, Anne could barely keep herself from fucking her until she’d scream her name.

“Come on, Anne.”

Anne pulled out a fraction, and Ann’s expression immediately changed into one of pleasure as her eyes slowly drifted closed. But then nothing, again.

“Ask nicely, Miss Walker.”

Ann groaned. Briefly, Anne wondered if she was taking this too far. But then Ann’s gaze met her own. A small smile formed on her lips.

Before Anne realised what was going on, her eyes widened when she looked down and found Ann snaking her own hand between her legs to do the job herself. She gasped as her fingers started rubbing herself in fast circles. Anne blinked before she caught herself, then gripped her wrist and pulled it away.

“Naughty girl,” she husked. She hadn’t expected that, but God, it turned her on. Ann Walker certainly had a few surprises in store.

Anne looked at her, fire in her eyes as she started up a punishing rhythm once more. Ann moaned, and this time Anne didn’t let up as she tensed and her body started shaking.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, and with that she was gone, a loud moan leaving her parted lips. Anne guided her through her peak, letting up only when Ann fell limp on the pillow.

She lay next to her, and for a few moments it was entirely quiet save for their laboured breathing. This evening had certainly turned out much better than Anne could have anticipated. She watched Ann with a pleased smile when she opened her eyes and looked at her with a certain glimmer in those blue eyes.

Anne raised an eyebrow in question.

Ann slung her leg over Anne’s. “You’re an ass.” She smiled wryly.

Anne placed her hands on her hips, shrugging. “You loved it.”

Chuckling, Ann shook her head in disbelief and reached down to pull at the strap of Anne’s sports bra. “Are you going to take this off…?”

Their gazes met, and for a moment Anne swallowed. The other women didn’t usually- they weren’t usually interested in touching her, taking what they wanted and then that was that.

Ann looked at her with concern. “It’s okay, we don’t have to.”

She made to pull away, but Anne caught her hand. “No, I want you to. I just didn’t expect it.” She paused, realising how this might sound. “Most women don’t really-“ Anne gestured with her hand.

Ann raised her eyebrows as if that surprised her. “Well, then they’re missing out.”

Anne chuckled, not sure why she felt a certain heat on her cheeks but hoping the relative darkness of the room would conceal it. She sat up and Ann helped her remove her bra, with her boxers following after.

Ann’s gaze fell on her naked body, and for a moment Anne felt exposed under the intensity of her aroused gaze. It was true – when had she last taken off her underwear with another woman or been touched by her? She went through her memories but was cut short when Ann’s hands slid down her body, followed by her lips softly nipping with a hint of teeth.

Anne shuddered, her hips pressing against her lover. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Ann pressed a kiss against her belly and went lower, deep blue eyes locking onto Anne’s catching her staring. She felt more than saw Ann smile against her skin.

Her skin tingled when Ann spared the area where she wanted her most and kissed her way along her inner thighs to her knees and back before finally, _finally_ her tongue flicked against her clit, making Anne groan loudly.

Ann started exploring all of her sensitive area, licking and nipping and – _God –_ wrapping her lips around her clit. Anne’s fingers tangled in the blonde curls of the woman currently unravelling her so effortlessly.

She kept her close, gasping and moaning as she approached her peak at an almost embarrassing speed. Ann hummed against her core and it made goosebumps rise on her skin.

“Fuck…”

Anne clasped onto Ann’s head for dear life as the first wave hit her, her body becoming rigid with the intensity of her orgasm. For a few moments that seemed to last forever, she felt nothing but bliss coursing through her veins until eventually, Ann stopped and she came down from her high.

Opening her eyes, she found the blonde sitting between her legs looking rather pleased with herself as she licked her lips in a way that _shouldn’t_ stir something in her core again already after she’d just had such a mind-blowing orgasm, but inevitably did. Anne let out a long breath. When was the last time she’d come that hard?

“That was- wow.”

Ann hummed, smiling. She laid beside Anne, trailing her fingertips over her belly that was still rising and falling with her laboured breathing.

Anne glanced over, her gaze following the soft curves of Ann’s body, the breasts that had felt so soft and good in her hands, and the shape of her hips that just begged for Anne’s hands to hold tightly while she-

She looked up, finding Ann’s gaze on her as a knowing smile formed on her lips. It felt like the air between them was sparkling with electricity. They kept eye contact as Ann slung her leg over Anne and straddled her in one swift movement. Their bodies fit together perfectly, Anne thought. Her hands found the hips she’d been staring at just moments ago, sliding around so she could reach her ass.

Ann let out a soft moan, balancing on Anne’s shoulders as she leaned in to kiss her hard, leaving no room for interpretation that she was far from done. She started grinding against Anne whose hands held her tighter, encouraging her.

The air was hot and filled with the scent of sex and a faint note of that typical washing detergent all hotels seemed to use for their bed sheets. Anne kissed along Ann’s neck, her mind wandering back to the strap that was stored in her bag at the other end of the room.

She pulled away. When Ann looked at her with her pupils blown wide, it took all the willpower Anne could muster not to scrap her idea in that instant and fuck her.

“I don’t know if you’re into this but I’ve got something we could try,” she started, glancing over to the bag that had been left unopened after her rushed arrival earlier.

Ann looked behind her to her bag before turning back to her. She licked her lips, looking curious. “What is it?”

Anne teasingly ran her fingertips over her waist. “A strap.”

Ann’s eyes went wide; she didn’t respond straight away. _Okay, maybe not her thing._ Anne opened her mouth to say something, to make sure she knew this wasn’t a big deal, when Ann nodded with a small smile that looked far too innocent for the situation they were in.

“Let’s try it.”

She moved off Anne to let her get up, and Anne rushed off the bed, fuelled by her desire and the filthy images going through her mind as she practically ran over to fetch the strap.

Looking over her shoulder, she found Ann watching her intently. Anne wasn’t always comfortable undressing herself in front of a woman, but when she put on the harness and attached the part that would enable her to feel everything, knowing that the blonde’s gaze was on her turned her on further.

Checking that everything sat in place, she tightened the straps so her cock stood proudly. She fumbled in her bag until she found the little bottle of lube and strode over with confidence, keeping her eyes firmly on Ann as the woman watched her.

The bed squeaked when Anne kneeled on it and threw the bottle to her side. She crawled over to the blonde who spread her legs for her to settle in between.

Anne let the strap brush against Ann’s lower abdomen as she leaned in to kiss her. The younger woman shuddered, pressing her hips forward in a silent plea before breaking the kiss prematurely.

“I haven’t done this before,” she panted, looking down.

Anne nodded slowly, and briefly her mind reminded her that Ann had been married to a man, so did that mean-

“No, we haven’t, Anne. I didn’t want to,” Ann explained as if reading her mind. Her expression must’ve given her away, Anne thought.

“I’m gay. I didn’t marry him for love,” Ann added before Anne could say anything else.

“Alright, gotcha.”

Ann smiled, seemingly pleased that Anne wasn’t making a big topic out of this right now of all moments. She didn’t mind, the revelation had simply confused her at first. But it was pushed to the back of her mind when Ann moved a wisp of hair from her face and pulled her closer to kiss her.

She groaned, reaching down and running her fingers over Ann’s clit, spreading the wetness over her digits before sliding two inside. Adding a third, she pumped in and out, leaning back to look at how her fingers disappeared inside her over and over.

Ann moaned, and Anne thought she saw her cheeks redden as she noticed her watching her with unadulterated want in her eyes. She couldn’t wait anymore. Anne pulled out and reached for the bottle.

She looked up when Ann’s hand covered hers. “Let me.”

Anne nearly groaned. This woman was surprising her not for the first time tonight. She nodded, letting Ann squeeze some of the sticky liquid into her hand.

There was no way she could take her eyes away from her as Ann reached for her cock and slowly slid her hand up and down the length to apply the lube. Anne had nearly forgotten this still rather new technology – bless whatever clever mind invented it – allowed her to feel _everything_. She’d only gotten to use it a couple of times since purchasing it, so the sensation running through her from Ann’s touch caught her off guard.

Her hips surged forward, following Ann’s hand as it pulled away slightly before sliding down the shaft once more. She groaned. “Ann…”

They looked at each other, and she didn’t miss the twinkle in her lover’s eyes as her lips curved into a subtle smirk.

Anne reached down to pull Ann’s hand away, keeping eye contact as she slowly moved her cock through her plentiful wetness, making sure to press firmly against her clit each time she moved up and down.

Ann gasped. Now it was Anne who smirked not so subtly, even though on the inside the delicious pressure on her cock was agonising and blissful in equal parts.

_Enough playing around._ Pressing the tip against her entrance, she waited for Ann to signal her okay which she did with a nod. Anne pressed the tip inside, watching Ann for any signs of discomfort as she pulled back out and slid in again, a little deeper this time.

Ann’s walls were stretching around her as she slowly moved her hips forward until the entire length had disappeared inside. Ann sighed and Anne let out a shaky breath herself as she adjusted to the explosive feeling of Ann all around her.

Ann wrapped her arms around her shoulders to pull her close. “Anne…”

Anne didn’t need to be asked twice. She pulled back and started with slow even thrusts as she gave Ann enough time to get used to the feeling of being filled. The blonde moaned.

“Fuck, that feels so good.”

Anne bit her lip holding back the almost embarrassingly needy moan waiting in the back of her throat. She plastered sloppy kisses along Ann’s neck as she fucked her.

“You feel so good,” she panted.

She could feel Ann’s fingernails digging into her shoulders, her moans becoming more regular. “Faster, Anne…”

Blonde curls spread messily on the pillow, reddened lips parted slightly with her heavy breaths, darkened blue eyes full of desire as Ann breathed her demand – Anne was nearly losing herself, already teetering far closer to her peak than she would’ve anticipated.

She thrust harder, the mattress squeaking under them every time their hips met, the creaking of the bedframe doing the rest in making sure whoever had the room next to them knew exactly what they were up to.

Anne reached down to rub her fingers over Ann’s clit, dual moans echoing against the walls when she felt her squeeze her cock hard in return. She wasn’t going to last much longer-

“I’m so close,“ Ann gasped.

Anne felt herself falling out of her rhythm with her own impending peak but pushed through it to get Ann to come with her.

“ _Fuck…_ ”

She came with a long moan, her vision turning blank as she felt her entire body fill with fire, only intensified by feeling Ann grip her tightly as she was pushed over the edge with her. Ann wrapped her arms and legs around her as they rode out the waves together gasping and shuddering.

Anne slumped on top of her, feeling her heart pump wildly in her chest as the euphoria of her high coursed through her very being. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex this good. She smiled against Ann’s skin.

“That was… God, I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk,” Ann chuckled.

Anne smirked at her. “Well, I can always carry you.”

Ann’s cheeks turned a nice pink as she bit her lip, making Anne chuckle. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving back and untangling herself from Ann.

Feeling her gaze on her she turned to look back on her way to the bathroom, winking before entering the room to clean the strap. Her mind wandered back to the evening and how well it had all gone. Who would’ve thought Ann Walker would be so much fun? Well, she’d always been a pretty girl, but Anne had simply never really considered her before.

There was the age gap too, of course, and the fact that Ann had always lived under the thumb of her family who – clearly – didn’t care too much about her sexuality if they thought forcing her to marry a man was a good idea. Anne frowned at the thought as she put the clean strap aside to dry. Ann deserved better, that much she knew.

Returning to the bedroom, she found her lips curve into a soft smile when Ann lay soundly asleep on the crumpled sheets. Anne stared for a few moments, admiring how cute she looked before shaking her head at herself. _This was a one-night thing, nothing more._

She took care not to rouse Ann as she untucked the duvet from under her and covered her with it before joining her. For a moment, she considered putting her arm around her, but then pulled back and kept a respectable distance. Cuddling her one-night stand was inappropriate. Even if they kind of knew each other.

Even if Anne already felt rather familiar with her after spending only one night together. She tried to ignore the feeling in her chest as she closed her eyes and instead focused on the amazing sex they’d just had.

**************

The sun was just starting to rise and filled the room with a soft warm glow as Anne awoke in the early morning hours. She took a moment to realise where she was, looking over to find Ann had scooted closer to her in her sleep – impossibly closer, really – and was pressed against her with her arm wrapped around her middle in a firm grip.

Anne found herself smiling. From her breathing, Ann was clearly still fast asleep. Anne carefully lifted her arm and untangled herself from her slowly so as not to wake her before sneaking to the bathroom.

When she came back out, she twitched and her heart leaped in her chest from the noise when a loud snore unexpectedly caught her off guard. She grinned, holding back the laugh in her throat. Ann was adorable.

She snuck back into bed, and after a moment’s consideration against her better judgement, she snuggled close and against Ann who was now with her backside to her. Wrapping her arm around her, Anne inhaled her sweet scent and closed her eyes once more.

She had no idea how much later it was when she was woken by the soothing warm circles Ann’s hand was rubbing on her stomach. Anne was lying on her back, opening her eyes to find Ann’s eyes on her from beside her.

“Morning,” she said sleepily.

Ann placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Morning.”

Ann wrapped her arm around her, and they spent a few moments in shared comfortable silence before Anne looked over to the clock on the bedside table. 8:34.

She instinctively sat up, not used to being in bed this late. “Are you hungry? We could order up breakfast, if you’d like.”

Anne looked at her intently to gage her reaction, a hint of insecurity gripping her for a moment – perhaps Ann really just wanted to be on her way to spend the morning with her family. They’d had their fun and that was that.

Ann smiled, nodding. “I’d like that.”

Then she looked to the side, biting her lip in a way that made Anne wonder.

Ann looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes, glanced down at her exposed upper half that wasn’t covered by the duvet, and leaned close to her ear. “But I’m hungry for something else first.”

The sultry words made Anne shiver, and then soft but demanding lips were claiming hers as if they’d never stopped last night. She cupped Ann’s beautiful face, their tongues dancing with each other when she felt Ann shift and climb into her lap.

Her hands travelled all over her soft skin, finding her breasts and filling her palms with them. Ann sighed when she felt her nipples harden under her fingers. She started kissing along Anne’s neck, groaning next to her ear when Anne’s hand travelled lower.

“You’re so wet for me.”

Ann pressed forward against her fingers, and Anne teasingly pulled away just out of reach, which was met with an impatient groan. She smirked, pressing her fingers back against her clit.

Ann’s eyes fell shut the moment Anne pressed two fingers inside her with ease.

She started moving in and out, and Ann caught her rhythm though seemed to struggle moving on top of her a little.

“Come here,” she whispered and moved back to sit against the headboard, guiding Ann back into her lap and gesturing for her to hold onto her for stability.

They shared a moan when Anne slipped her fingers back inside, and this time they moved in sync much better as Ann started to get the hang of it as she rode Anne’s fingers.

Anne kissed alongside her neck, her free hand finding a breast and kneading it as Ann’s moans filled the room. Ann brought her hips down harder and faster on her fingers and she knew she was getting close. Anne angled her hand so she could press the heel against her clit.

Ann shuddered in her lap, falling forward against her and pressed her lips to hers, moaning against her mouth as the first wave hit her. Anne didn’t let up throughout her orgasm, her heart pounding in her chest as Ann’s walls were convulsing around her.

“Oh, fuck…” Ann groaned against her shoulder and let out a long breath.

Anne chuckled. “Good?”

Ann moved to look at her. “Amazing.”

She slid off Anne’s lap, giving her a look that said everything about what she was going to do. Anne swallowed; she was more than ready for that. Ann had wound her up.

The shrill sound of the in-room phone pulled them both out of their moment. Anne raised her eyebrows but rushed over to the desk to get the call.

“Lister! What have you done with my cousin?”

Catherine Rawson. Anne wasn’t sure if she should groan or laugh. Ann’s cousin certainly sounded a little… on edge. She decided she’d play it cool.

“I don’t know what you mean, Miss Rawson,” she looked over to Ann, who at the mention of the name bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “What would I have done with Ann?”

“Well, she isn’t in her room, clearly, and no one else has seen her. She’s with you, isn’t she?”

She could hear the amusement come through at that last question. A silent acknowledgement that she was likely right, that she knew well what had happened between them.

Anne looked at Ann for guidance, and the blonde only nodded and sat back against the headboard. Anne let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Well, at least she didn’t have to come up with any elaborate lie to conceal where Ann was. Not that it would’ve been the first time she would’ve had to, but honesty made things easier.

“Yes, Miss Rawson, she’s here. You can tell the family she’s alive and well.” Anne chuckled at herself, imagining a flustered Eliza worrying and coming up with the most bizarre ideas what could’ve happened to Ann.

“That’s what I thought.” Anne could swear those words were accompanied by a grin. “Tell her congratulations from me, and I’ll see her later.”

Before Anne could respond, Catherine hung up.

She turned back to Ann, who looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. “Catherine congratulates you.” Anne started sauntering over. “What’s that about?”

Ann blushed. “Well, I’ve had, uh, I’ve had a crush on you for ages…”

Anne smirked as she sat down next to her on the bed. _I know._ “Mhh. I do remember a cute blonde girl who used to be rather enraptured with me…”

Her smirk softened into a smile, and she reached out to brush a wisp of hair from Ann’s face. Their gazes met.

Anne was the first one to make a move and close the gap between them for a kiss that quickly gained fire so they could pick up where they left off minutes ago. Ann giggled as Anne pressed her down on the bed and settled on top of her.

Anne felt elated, a strange excitement starting to spread through her chest and all of her. Maybe this was more than a night of fun after all…?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
